Awakening:The Sky Guardian
by Sakura-chan Kinomoto
Summary: What does being the sky guardian meant? Is it to forget your past and forget your old self, or the old 'you' whom all people never recognize. One-shot only. :


**Awakening: The Tenth Generation Sky Guardian**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime.

**Note: **A classic one-shot for the tenth generation sky guardian/ Decimo, I mean Tsuna. Hope it's good.

"**While taking a walk, a question pops out in my mind. Something that made me confused. I don't know why but I just knew that this 'question' is such a very important question that has a very important 'answer' that I am the only one who can solve and gave what the answer is. So I sat on a wide field covered by green grasses, I look at the 'sky' and think about the question that made me confuse." – Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

"Who I am? Yeah, I am the 'no good Tsuna' which most people designate to a clumsy fourteen years old man who was me. I am the clumsiest in our class, even in our house, or in every place I go to. Anytime, anywhere, everywhere, whenever, wherever, I am he… The clumsy, the no good- I'm 'dame- Tsuna'. But… should I need to be ashamed of it? At first, I do admit that I feel embarrassed whenever I fail to do something, whenever I trip my foot in front of many people, whenever my teacher got angry of me because I always failed my exams, whenever I suffer detention because I am always late in our class, whenever Kyoko saw those failure of mine, and all of the things that I made wrong, fail, bad or unsuccessful. I felt so embarrassed because no one respects me besides of some kind persons around me. Nobody admires me unlike my fellow male students. Because anywhere I go, I always make FAILURE. Until…

I realize I already made something that is right, I mean good things. It all happened when I found my friends. They are the one who showed me that I am not as bad as I thought of myself; that my life isn't really terrific or horrifying as I saw. They all showed me that I still have a space here in the world, they showed me that I can do things even better than whenever there are times I trip my foot not watching my way. They all showed me that I am not as bad and no good as others call me. They all helped me find myself as a 'good and better Tsuna'.

As I remember, my destiny- to be the Tenth Mafia Boss, changes my whole life. I can now stand straight, I mean walk straightly and continuously, not tripping my feet. I can now go down the stairs not falling directly at the floor I am about to go. I can also fly, I can defeat anyone, I now have a powerful strength and I can be the 'BEST' person in the whole world. Why? Is it because I am the future Mafia/ Vongola Boss? Is it because I inherit my great, great, great grandfather's position? His power? And is it because, I can transform myself to a new one, to a new Tsuna, to a new me, or to a perfect me and to turn back and leave the 'no good Tsuna' from the past? What is the reason why I can stand straight or walk straightly or continuously not failing nor tripping my foot? What? Why?

I am really not as powerful as this. I am not really as perfect or great as others thought. But I became because of a reason, because of "something" I can't find out what.

I met Hayato, my right-hand, he is a good person and admired by many people or girls in the class, but he befriended me knowing that I am a part of a family he was suppose to be a part of. When he knew that I would be his boss and he would be my right-hand, he didn't refuse to… instead, he made and does his best just to be my right-hand, and just to protect me.

Later, I met Takeshi, and Ryohei, also my guardians, they didn't refuse to met or befriend me but also they accept me as their boss. They became part of my family and altogether we fought enemies. Same as when I met the playful Lambo, although sometimes he is so mischievous and naughty, I still enjoy being his elder brother; I still want him as my friend, oh… I mean as my little brother.

Also I met Kyoya and Chrome or Mukuro, although at first it is something hard to convince them to be a part of our family, not Chrome but Mukuro and Kyoya, still… at the end they accepted me, and work and fight with me. They are treasure for me even though.

I met Reborn from the whole start, he is the so strict hit man who always hit me using his gun whenever I failed to do something, whenever I get clumsy and whenever I fall. But he is still the one who teaches me how to be strong. I also met Kyoko, honestly I will admit to the whole world, that I admire her so much. I like her good characteristics and how he treats me. I met Haru, the one who catches me always, just showing me that she likes me although sometimes it's irritating but she still makes me happy showing that a person who is she was still there just to show that somebody still like or admires me.

I met many peoples, not just ordinary peoples but peoples who made me glad to live, they are "friends of mine", my treasure.

At last! I found it out! I now found out the reason why I didn't trip my foot anymore, why I can stand straight and stand whenever I fall in the ground. I already found out the reason why I can walk forward, continuously; and why I am flying. It is the thing that keeps me going on and fighting. It is absolutely not because of the power I inherited, neither because of my mare ring nor my carnage box. Now I know, I can do things POSSIBLY and with MY WHOLE STRENGHT because of "them".

What are those? –it is not the right question. 'Who are them?'- would be the better.

So who are them? They are the people whom I cherished, I treasure and I care for. They are the people who I wanted to protect and the people I wanted to fight for. Now I knew why I can't trip my foot now: It is all because they are there to catch me and support me; the reason why I still stand whenever I fall: because I need not to give up for them so I will stand as soon as I can, even it is getting harder for me; the reason why I am able to fly: is to look for them, for me to be able to check if they are alright; the reason why I continuously fight although I didn't wanted: is because I need to protect them and I need to fight for them because they are my 'treasure', I would destroy any obstacles or anything that aims to lose any of my friends; and the reason why I became the Tenth Mafia Boss and the Sky Guardian: "Is all Because, I need to protect not only them* but the whole world, because THE WHOLE WORLD ARE THEM." So I still need to stand… (He stands), to walk… (Ready his fist) and fly… (Shows his orange flame in his forehead and shows his X burner). Because I… am

NOT…

the 'no good Tsuna' anymore… (He flies and makes his way in the sky)

That's it I hope you enjoyed. The bold sentence at the last part isn't an error in grammar or something, it is just written or said by Tsuna to give you clue on what the answer is. He said that a question appeared on his mind so when he found out what the answer is… He didn't tell (I didn't tell) it anymore just to give some twist in the story, yet I'm sure you already knew. And also to give you a question/puzzle, the question "who are them?" isn't the puzzle. The puzzle is the bold sentence located at the near-last part of the story. ^. ^ So… Have you got it?


End file.
